


Truth

by cadkitten



Series: Twisted Love Series [2]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Breathplay, Children, Cumshot, Dating, Divorce, Explicit Language, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Legal Drama, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been three years since Die found out his ex was pregnant, three years since Kyo was denied his true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Die did the right thing, marrying Di when she said it was his child she was pregnant with. It has been three years and things are falling apart at the seams. What will Kyo do when fate dumps everything into his lap? Sequel to Sacrifice.  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime

Three years. It had been the longest three years of Kyo’s life and he felt as though he had been dragged kicking and screaming through all of it. His heart had been firmly placed with Die long before either of them had even realized… and by the time they had, it was far too late to do a damn thing about it.

Kyo still remembered that night with crystal clarity; the night Die’s entire life had changed. He recalled the way the guitarist had looked, the pale face, the trembling hands, the ache in his eyes that nothing would be able to cure ever again.

And the years since then had been nothing but pure hell, either. Kyo had watched as Die had morphed into a completely different man before his very eyes. On the inside, he still saw the old Die, trembling beneath the haze of the new Die. He watched the walls come up, the shell slowly envelop the man he knew, turning him into a hard shell of what he’d once been. And he watched his very soul wither within his body, his heart waste away into nothingness.

The pure sadness of the whole thing was that Kyo saw Die wasting away faster than he himself was and that wasn’t something he’d ever expected of the guitarist. It broke his own heart in a way he’d never ever thought possible, but he knew that it wasn’t his place, the fight not his own. 

After a while, things had settled into a routine. Die would show up at work the first week of a month, obviously having been out late the night prior, wasting his life away in a bottle of one kind or another. Just the first week, one week solid that seemed to be Die’s time to drown everything for the remaining three weeks. The second week, it was almost as though the old Die had been reborn; the bright, bouncy man that was all smiles and laughter was always back for that second week. And the third was always the worst. Kyo would watch as Die would crash in on himself, his perfect vision of his life shattering before his eyes, everything crumbling down on top of him. And the fourth week was always the strangest. Die would gush over how amazing his wife, Di was and how much he enjoyed her company, how he was so glad she was in his life and how empty it would be without her. But the words were always spoken in a sort of hollow haze. Words spoken and wished to be truthful, but not.

It was the fourth week that hurt Kyo the most. That week where he saw a man lying to himself in the most obvious of manners. And it wasn’t just because he loved him that he saw it. No… it was so much more than that. When he watched Die interact with Di, he saw a man and a woman who very much did not care for one another crammed into a box labeled with the word _family_ , both struggling to fit a mold they never would. The only piece of the puzzle that seemed absolutely infallible was the part between Die and his daughter, Aya. Together, they were the picture of happiness and bliss, a dad who loved his daughter beyond a shadow of a doubt, and a very happy child. And that was the main reason Kyo kept his mouth shut and his feelings buried deep inside his heart. Aya meant the fucking world to Die and there was no way he would ruin such a thing.

And like this, the months slipped forward, bringing them to the third birthday of Die’s daughter. All the adults were invited, the little girl still too young to have friends of her own making, only friendly with the neighborhood kids upon occasion, but not knowing any of them enough to ask for them to be around. And, as such, Die had invited the whole band, handing them hand-drawn cards of strange things that were supposed to be birthday cakes and people holding hands and possibly an eight legged giraffe in one case, each of them completed with Die’s elegant handwriting on the inside, stating the date and time of the party, his address listed as the location.

Each of them in turn had agreed to come, determined not to let Die down on such an event. When the day arrived, Kyo was the first to show up, bringing with him the one thing he knew he couldn’t do wrong with. It was a large white and pink unicorn, the horn a pearlescent blue. And the moment Aya saw it, she was all his, crawling up in his lap and insisting that Kyo help her make up a magical story of unicorns, popcorn, and for some reason squid. For his part, Kyo honestly adored Aya, thinking her the most amazing child he’d ever run across. She was amazing in all her very own ways. She was sweet and had an unusual amount of manners for a child, her voice quiet when she knew she was supposed to be and loud when she was exuberant over something or other, just as one expected of anyone excited enough. And those moments when she’d tug on his sleeve and in her sweetest voice ask, “Kyo! Kyo! Sing?” those were the moments his heart just completely melted.

Tonight, she kept saying his name every few minutes, as if to ensure she had his full attention throughout the duration of her chattering little story about the squid, unicorn, and popcorn. Kyo found himself lost in an old memory, one that Di had been exceptionally pissed off about. Aya had learned to call Die _dada_ quite early, almost the moment she could talk. His name had come right after _yes_ and _no_. The very next thing had been for her to one day point right at Kyo and announce quite loudly and very accurately, “ _Kyo!_ ” It had been almost four more months before she had finally, and seemingly begrudgingly, learned _mama_. That had gotten Di in enough of a snit that she’d threatened to move out with Aya and leave Die behind until Kyo had quite rationally pointed out that Aya had learned his name all by herself and it had nothing to do with anything Die had or had not done, but perhaps it was due to the fact that at that point, she had been sending Aya to work with Die almost every single day rather than taking care of her at home. After that, she had shut up, accepting he was probably right and spending more time with her until she’d learned a few more things from her.

An insistent tugging on his sleeve made Kyo’s focus return the present, Aya showing Kyo a little dog toy that Shinya had just handed her and babbling on about how the popcorn was to share with the doggie. Kyo chuckled, reaching to ruffle her gorgeous ringlets of black hair, watching as it splayed around her plump little face. Bright green eyes met his and he smiled at her, reaching to make the unicorn kiss her on the nose. “He loves you!”

She gleefully clapped and then slid her little arms around Kyo’s neck, hugging him a bit too tight for comfort. “Kyo love me!”

He let out a deep, rumbling laugh and then nodded. “Yes, Kyo loves you.” He glanced up a moment later, seeing the glower that Di was giving him from the edge of the kitchen counter. He shrugged a little in her direction and she turned around, flouncing off toward the back of the house, screaming out Die’s name. A few minutes later, Kyo glanced up, watching as the bedroom door slammed and the sound of Di’s voice screeching out filled the house. He winced, making a little face and reaching for the TV remote. He turned on the television and turned it up to cover the sound of the voices in the other room, catching a few random words.

“…stupid fucking asshole!”

“Di, please, I-“

“No! I fucking hate you!”

“Hunny, please, I-“

“No!”

Kyo turned up the volume a bit more, glancing down at Aya as she curled up against his chest, yawning widely and closing her eyes. After a while, Die came back out of the room, looking stressed out, but plastering a smile on his face as he seemed to remember they had company over. Kyo glanced at the bedroom door, seeing it had been shut behind Die and he sighed softly, turning down the TV to a reasonable volume, checking on Aya again, who seemed to be very much asleep in his arms as he rubbed light circles soothingly over her back.

He looked up, studying Die for a long moment, and then offered, “If you want to talk, I’m here.”

Die nodded, touching his shoulder and then slipping away, going to the others and thanking them for coming to the party, apologizing for Di’s behavior and quietly suggesting it might be best if they go given her mood. When they all had said their goodbyes, Die forcibly sending food home with them, he slunk back to the couch, sinking into it and burying his face in his hands. “I’m losing it, Kyo.”

Kyo nodded a little. “I know… I can see as much.” He sighed, still rubbing at Aya’s back, leaning down to gently kiss the top of her head. 

“I just… sometimes I imagine how it’d be if she loved me.” He was so quiet that Kyo could barely hear him. When he looked up, tears glistened in his eyes. “If I loved her.”

Kyo opened his mouth, not knowing what he’d say, but feeling he needed desperately to say something. But in that moment, the bedroom door banged open and Di strolled out, two huge suitcases in tow behind her. She came to stand next to the couch, shoving her hair over her shoulder. “Daisuke.” The tone of her voice made it clear she just wanted his attention, not any sort of comment. When he looked up at her, she snorted. “Crybaby. Always a fucking crybaby.” She shook her head. “What sort of man are you anyway? Men don’t fucking do that sort of shit, Daisuke.”

He looked away again, his jaw working furiously as he tried not to respond.

“Whatever.” She grabbed her bags again. “I’m leaving.”

Die stared at his clasped hands, his head bowed, and after a moment, he let out a bitter laugh. “Just right now… or forever?”

She stood there for a moment in complete shock, her mouth hanging open and her eyes burning furious holes in his shoulder. “How dare you, you fucking cock-sucking bastard! After all the fucking bullshit I put up with from you!” She threw her hands up in the air.

Kyo’s eyes widened and he immediately pressed his hands over Aya’s ears, afraid she’d be woken up to this and knowing it wasn’t something she should ever be hearing.

But Di continued on, completely unperturbed she was screaming in front of her own child. “First you tell me you’ll do the right thing, accept responsibility and then you had the gall to ask me for a fucking parental test!”

Die glowered up at her. “That’s in the past and you know it is.”

She leaned in toward him and in a low, sinister sort of voice she hissed out, “Do you know what Die? She’s not even fucking yours. I lied! Her daddy is nothing but a fucking coke-head!”

Die instantly was on his feet, his fists clenched at his side. “Don’t you fucking _ever_ speak that way about _my daughter_!” He wasn’t screaming, but the tone of his voice carried the completely honest threat of doing something, anything to make her never talk ill of Aya ever again. “I have raised her from the moment she was born. I have cared for her as my own and she _is_ my child. I love her with everything that I am.”

Di’s eyes were cold as ice as she stared him down for a full minute before she turned away. “That’s some strong words coming from a cheating asshole.”

The effort Die went to not step forward and smack the words off her mouth was incredibly obvious, his form trembling with the effort. “I have _never_ cheated on you. Not once have I ever, _ever_ slept around on you. But I can’t say the same for you now, can I?”

She smirked a little at him. “No. You can’t. But where else was I supposed to get it from, Die? You’ve never even slept with me since we’ve been married.”

Finally Die did advance on her, leaning in and hissing, “I wouldn’t sleep with a fucking whore, even if you paid me.” His eyes met hers, the room practically alive with the energy of his next words. “I want you out of my life. And you are leaving Aya with me. Our marriage will be annulled given that I have not slept with you within the confines of it and you will turn all custody of Aya over to me. And I mean all of it. With the amount of times I have found you borderline abusing my child, I will not stand for you seeing her and I will make sure if you try to get partial custody that the world knows all you have done to shame yourself.”

He straightened up and walked to the coffee table, pulling off his wedding ring and placing it there. “Now get out. And stay out.”

Di stood there a moment and then took off her ring, flinging it on the table. She turned away with a huff. “Fine, keep the fucking brat. She’s too much trouble anyway.”

Die snapped around, hatred written blatantly across his features. “She’s not a brat and she’s not trouble. She’s the most amazing daughter on this planet and she’s the most well behaved child I have ever had the pleasure of being around.” He stared at her for one long, cold moment and then pointed at the door. “Get out.” When she didn’t move, Die finally lost it, screaming one word at her as he jabbed his finger toward the door. “OUT!”

“Fuck you… and you know what? Why don’t you just go and fuck _him_ while you’re at it!” She gestured at Kyo before turning away and stomping out the door, slamming it full force behind her, several pictures in the hallway falling to the floor and breaking.

Die let out a frustrated sound as he turned back around and headed right for the balcony. “I’m so sorry, but… give me a fucking minute.” He slipped out onto the balcony and Kyo watched as Die rooted around in a planter and came up with a pack of actual cigarettes, tapping one out and lighting them.

Kyo sighed softly, finally letting his hands fall from Aya’s ears, looking down at her. Her tiny face peered back up at him, perfectly awake, and he winced. “I’m sorry, sweetie… you know Die… dada… didn’t mean to yell.”

Aya pushed her toys off Kyo’s lap and snuggled up to him again. “Bed?”

Kyo nodded, gently picking her up and heading into the bedroom with her. He placed her down on her bed and carefully took off her little dress shoes, placing them off to the side. She pointed at her nightgown and grunted a little, holding her hands up over her head. He gave her a little smirk and picked it up, holding it up and shaking his head. “Dada says you know how to do this yourself. I’ll help put it on, but you do the rest.”

She glowered at him for all of a second before grinning and then pulling off her party dress, holding her arms up for the nightgown. He put it over her arms and she did the rest, rolling over in bed and yanking his hand to put it on the blankets. “Cover.”

Kyo chuckled, tucking her in all safe and sound, kissing her cheek gently just after. One little hand fisted in his hair, keeping him there and he stared down at her in wonder. 

“Kyo?”

“Yes?”

She was silent for a moment and then lightly tugged his hair. “I like you.” Kyo was about to open his mouth to respond, but she beat him to it. “Mama thinks dada likes you… do you like dada?”

Kyo stared down at the child, completely bewildered. His heart clenched in his chest and he swallowed thickly. Maybe it was the innocence of a child or maybe she sensed the truth better than anyone. But all the same, he didn’t know what to tell her, almost afraid to voice the truth aloud to a child that was now in the very heart of a divorce.

“If you like dada… it’s okay. You _can_ like dada.” She turned her wide eyes toward him and tugged his hair again. “Dada needs someone to like him.”

Kyo let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob, lightly hugging her with one arm before simply whispering, “Thank you,” in her ear.

She smiled up at him and let go of his hair, tucking herself back in and closing her eyes, producing a wide yawn and smacking her lips.

Kyo slowly stood up, turning around only to find Die leaning against the doorframe, his arms loosely crossed over his mid-section, a soft smile on his lips and his eyes full of a sincere sort of happiness that Kyo hadn’t seen in them for years. He started toward Die, pausing when a tiny voice asked, “Kyo?” He glanced back. “Yes, Aya?”

“Will you be here more now?”

He swallowed slightly and then murmured, “I’ll try.”

There was a moment of silence and then, “Good,” before another yawn was freed from her lips.

Kyo slipped from the room, gently tugging Die with him, a soft smile on his lips. The moment the door was closed, he headed right for the living room, only pausing once he was sure they were out of earshot of Aya. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough… she really likes you doesn’t she?”

Kyo nodded as he settled on the edge of the couch. “She does.” He picked up the unicorn and turned it over and over in his hands. “And I like her. She’s an amazing child, Die… and I couldn’t be happier that you chose to keep her.”

Die offered Kyo a soft smile and then a little shrug of his shoulders before he looked away, his eyes betraying a certain sadness. “When she was born… I knew she wasn’t from my genetics. But the truth is, by then, she needed someone to be her father, she needed me. And obviously her biological father didn’t give two shits or Di wouldn’t have turned to me like she did. And at first, it was grudging…” he picked up the other toys and placed them neatly into the toy chest at the end of the coffee table. “But now I love her so very much. She’s been the one thing keeping me sane all these years.” He reached for the unicorn when Kyo held it out to him, his fingers lightly smoothing down the mane. “She _is_ my daughter and I would do nothing different in having her in my life.” 

He looked up at Kyo, the most unguarded look in his eyes that Kyo had ever seen. It was if his very soul was on display right then. “The only regret I have is that I never got to tell you the truth.”

Kyo pushed his hands into his pockets and stared down at the floor for a long moment before quietly speaking. “Die… I know I made a lot of assumptions back there… I mean, I… I still feel the same way, but who am I to say how you may or may not feel? It was wrong of me to assume and particularly wrong of me to assume while speaking with your daughter and I-“

Die reached out, yanking Kyo firmly against him, the action causing Kyo to simply stop speaking. He gave him a warning sort of look before he leaned down, claiming Kyo’s lips with his own. The feeling of it was still everything it had been the first time, though Kyo’s beard lightly tickled against his skin, something so very different than each time he’d kissed a woman. A thrill slid up his spine and he groaned into the kiss, slipping his tongue out, swiping it over Kyo’s lower lip and then lightly pushing it against the seam of his lips, begging entry.

Kyo slowly allowed it, his own tongue sliding out to tangle with Die’s own, a soft moan feeing itself from his lips. This single action held so much heat, so much pure arousal, that Kyo found himself almost shaking in his spot, thrilled beyond belief that this was happening. But after a moment he pulled back, just as he had so many years before. He pressed his hand gently to Die’s cheek and smiled up at him. “It’ll make everything so much more special if we wait until after everything is finalized.”

The guitarist smiled and pushed his hand into Kyo’s hair, gently tugging on it in much the same way Aya had, something about the action built of pure affection. “I need to tell you the truth and I’ll be damned if I’m waiting on that.”

Kyo leaned up and pressed a kiss lightly to Die’s lips before he murmured, “I’m all ears.”

Die pulled the other with him toward the balcony, knowing this needed to be a truly personal conversation. Tonight… was going to be a long, long night.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo sat quietly in the living room, listening to the four people discussing things in the kitchen. Every once in a while he could hear a brief section of words as someone spoke them from the other room. Discussion of property, settlement amounts, and then Die’s lawyer’s laugh after a rustle of paper. There was the slap of something hitting the table, possibly a folder, and then the smooth voice of the older man, “That’s completely unacceptable. If anything, the terms should be reversed. Daisuke is the one who has suffered the most in this farce of a marriage. He’s raised and cared for a child that is not his own blood, through wrongful knowledge provided falsely by your client. He has cared for your client for the duration of three years while she slept around on him and lied, never once having a steady job to provide any of her own income to the family. He is now being given custody of the child and you are proposing we hand over half of his wealth to Ms. Tanaka. We refuse those terms on the basis that the child will be in need of those funds.”

There was a womanly snort and a chair shoved back from the table. “You’re a terrible person, Die! Trying to rob me of my money when I’m so distraught over what you have decided to do to me! I didn’t want this divorce you know!”

Kyo stood up, glancing at Aya, who was playing with her unicorn and a small rolling remote-controlled rodent type-thing. He deducted she’d be okay for just a moment and made his way into the kitchen in the pretense of getting Aya a glass of juice. As he retrieved the cup from the shelf, he cleared his throat. “You know, Di… you were singing a completely different tune the other night while you were throwing a fit right in front of your child. If I recall… you were the one who said you were leaving and packed your bags.”

Both Di’s and Die’s lawyers turned to stare at him as he turned back around, a small cup of apple juice in his hand. It was Die’s lawyer who spoke up first. “Would you be willing to issue an official statement to that matter?”

Kyo shrugged. “Of course. I mean,” he pushed away from the counter and made his way back toward the door, “it’s just the truth.”

Di let out a frustrated growl and plopped back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest and glowering in Die’s direction. “I still think you’re fucking him.”

Die’s head snapped up and there was a moment in which he obviously struggled to compose himself before responding. “I’m not the one cheating, you are.”

Kyo took that as his queue to leave the room, quickly making his way back to Aya and offering her the juice, which she refused. He sat there, listening to pieces of the spat and then the lawyers getting them both back on topic, new figures being thrown back and forth.

He looked up when he heard the rustle of someone walking past him, seeing Die stomping off toward the bedroom. When he came back out, he was holding what Kyo recognized to be one of the Chrome Hearts boxes. He watched in silence as Die returned to the kitchen. A moment later, he heard, “This is worth five hundred thousand yen. I will give you this and another five hundred thousand on top of it. That’s the very last shred of what I will give you for being the lying, cheating bitch you are. And then you will walk out of mine and Aya’s lives and I will never see you again.”

“Die… you don’t owe her anything, I would recommend-“

“No. I don’t owe her anything, but it’s pretty clear blackmail is her style. So here’s here fucking payment. Have your blackmail money and get the hell out of my life.”

There was silence for a moment and then, “I want the apartment. It’s rent controlled and I need that.”

Die let out a frustrated sound. “Fine, I don’t want your lousy memories all over the place anyway. Aya and I will find another place and the lease will have your name on it by next Monday. And then we’re done. Nothing else. No more. I refuse to give you another single coin for your bullshit.”

Kyo winced a little and looked down at Aya, who was gaping at the kitchen doorway, her toys forgotten. He slipped off the couch and onto the floor, tugging her onto his lap and brushing some curls back from her face. “Hey… dada doesn’t mean to be upset, okay? Mama’s just… not being reasonable.”

Aya curled up against Kyo’s chest, her fingers wrapping up in his shirt as she snuggled in, grunting slightly in reply to his words. He rubbed his hand over her back in little circles, hoping to get her to sleep for the time being, not wanting her exposed to any more of Die’s raised voice. True that the other man was not yelling, but it was clear he was extremely frustrated and he knew that even that would bleed over onto Aya if he didn’t try to take her focus off of it.

The minutes ticked by, the discussion continuing in a slightly more reasonable tone after that. Aya eventually started to snore ever so softly in Kyo’s arms and he smiled down at her. Carefully, he stood up and took her into the bedroom, intending to put her down for her nap, but when he moved to try to settle her down, she clutched at him so hard that it was impossible to get her to let go. Finally, he simply settled in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, wound up her lullaby box, and sat there with her in his arms. He rocked back and forth ever so slightly in the chair, humming along with the music, eventually starting to sing lyrics as they came to him, finding that Aya relaxed even more in his arms as soon as his voice floated freely into the room.

It was nearly an hour later by the time Kyo heard the front door shut and he’d long since stopped singing. Aya had fully fallen asleep, relaxing her hold on him and he was about to get up when Die opened the door, stepping into the room. He looked worn, bags under his eyes and stress obviously lining his face. But the moment he saw Kyo and Aya together, all he could do was smile at them. Quietly, he gestured Kyo to stay, taking out his phone and coming closer. Kneeling down, he took a few pictures of the pair of them and then gently took her from Kyo’s arms, laying her down in bed, and tucking her in.

Aya didn’t even stir, simply curling up on her side and giving a little snore. He double-checked how she was tucked in and then headed for the door, Kyo following closely in his wake. Once they were free of the bedroom, Die went straight toward the computer. “I have to get out of here by next Monday. She’s accepted my terms since I’m not requiring child support payments. From there… they say it’ll be three months before the papers are final… time to let us re-consider our decision.” He shrugged a little as he began pulling up various sites with advertisements for places to live.

Kyo was quiet for a long moment, watching what Die was doing. He wanted so badly to just ask the other to move in with him. He adored Aya and was still rather hopelessly in love with Die. But the truth was, he knew it would look bad to the divorce settlement even if Die would ever agree, which he doubted. Plus… he really didn’t want to end up only a rebound fuck.

He settled down beside Die. “You could move closer to the studio… or closer to me and we could go in together in the mornings, save some money.” He gave another little shrug. “Plus… I’d like to help with Aya. She needs more than one adult influence and I think she’s really been enjoying her time with me lately.”

Die paused his searches, looking over at Kyo, a soft smile on his lips. “You really do like her, don’t you?”

Kyo flushed slightly and nodded. “She’s amazing and… you know, I never thought I’d like children, but she makes me want to be a father someday.”

Die reached over, gently running his fingers down Kyo’s cheek and then over his neck. The way he was looking at him made it clear he was longing for something more, but he didn’t do anything, just smiling softly and then squeezing his shoulder before letting go. “I’m glad you feel that way.” He went back to dealing with trying to find an apartment or townhouse of some kind, not entirely sure what he was looking for, but searching for three bedrooms and two bathrooms given that he’d have a girl in his house and one day that would mean spending eons in the bathroom, he was sure.

The hours slipped past, the pair of them quietly discussing the various options Die narrowed it down to. Finally, Die had four prospects and made appointments with each one so he could look at the homes and decide which one was the best option. He double-checked his finances and finally pushed his chair back, smiling at Kyo. “I’ve saved enough, I could actually outright buy that townhouse if I wanted it.” He gestured at the screen, a lovely three bedroom, two bath townhouse, complete with a small yard and landscaping area displayed on the screen. “Then no more rent or anything, just property taxes and maintenance.”

Kyo gave him a small smile and reached to pat his shoulder. “Just as long as you and Aya are happy with whatever you choose, that’s what matters… right?”

Die chewed his lip for a moment and then nodded. Standing up, he stretched a bit and stared at the television set for a moment. “Play me?”

Kyo chuckled, slipping out of his chair and heading toward the console. “Anytime, Die, anytime.” 

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://i49.tinypic.com/2ee94sg.jpg The one on the left is Die’s new home.

Die stood in the middle of his new living room, his eyes bright with excitement. It had taken longer than they’d expected to get everything finalized for the townhouse he’d ended up choosing. Aya had been thrilled with the prospect of a yard and he’d conceded to buy her a little swing and then make part of the landscaping area into a sandbox for her to build things in. And he’d been more than pleased with the fact that the master bathroom had come with a full Jacuzzi tub and separated toilet and bidet option. The full walk-in closets in each room didn’t hurt the prospect either and he’d been amazingly happy to have a separated kitchen and dining nook. 

Between finalizing the sale and getting everything moved out of the apartment, into storage, and then into the new home, it had taken roughly a month. In the meantime, Die had conceded to him and Aya living in Kyo’s spare bedroom, if only because his entire savings was going into the purchase of this home and he really didn’t have money to spare for a hotel in the meantime.

In the end, he’d made some different decisions on the furniture he wanted in the house, selling off the items he didn’t want any longer and making a few frugal purchases on smaller items that seemed necessary to get the house in order. But now, things were almost entirely unpacked, everything in its proper places, and Die looked absolutely elated as he stared around the living room.

Kyo stood next to him, Aya on his hip because she’d insisted her legs were tired and needed a lift, though Kyo knew full-well that it was really just an excuse to get him to hold her. He looked around and glanced down at Aya. “You get to sleep here tonight, aren’t you happy?!”

Aya gazed up at him, making a soft gurgling noise. After a few moments she nodded and then leaned out, making grabby hands for Die.

Kyo chuckled, moving closer to Die and handing her off to him. “Someone wants their daddy!”

Die took her into his arms, beaming at her and then blowing a quick raspberry on her stomach before tucking her against his side. “Hey, sweetpea… you happy?”

She nodded vigorously and he smirked. “Good. I’m glad.”

The three of them headed into the dining area, Die settling Aya down on her chair and then pulling their rare treat of McDonalds over to them. He deposited some nuggets in front of Aya and opened the box. He passed Kyo a chicken sandwich and pulled out a Big Mac for himself. He split one order of fries between the three of them, only giving Aya about five of them and then opening a small barbeque sauce for her to dunk her nuggets in. She gleefully went after the whole meal, a huge grin on her face as she stuffed food into her mouth.

Die smiled at Kyo as he took a bite from his burger, looking more thrilled than he had in a good, long while. For the duration of the meal, they were silent, simply enjoying the taste of the food and the overall feeling of everything being completed with the home.

The rest of the evening was spent hooking up cabling and then getting Aya bathed and in bed for the night. Once Kyo and Die were alone again, they simply settled on the couch with a zombie horror movie on that Kyo had been wanting to see, the volume low enough so as to not disturb Aya any. Die eventually took his laptop and started to look through his email, deleting the random crap he didn’t need and replying to the ones he should have. “I haven’t done this in months… I feel sort of bad for some of these people.” He gave Kyo a rueful look. “It’s sort of nice to be able to have friends again.”

Kyo glanced over at his screen and then looked back at the screen. “I’d never make someone give up their friends, that’s fucking idiotic.” He huffed a little. “Di’s full of so much crap for some of the shit she pulled with you.”

Die chewed his lower lip for a moment and then nodded. “Yeah, she is.” Not for the first time that evening, he found himself staring at Kyo from the corner of his eyes. He’d been allowing himself to sort of feel things out more with him as of late and he knew for certain that Kyo was still in love with him, the way he treated him, the way he was so careful not to actually say anything that would have implied his feelings… it all pointed so clearly toward how Kyo had hidden everything away in the past. But Die had been thinking on his own emotions in the meantime, evaluating how he felt for Kyo.

He closed his laptop and put it aside, reaching for the remote and turning down the TV a little bit more. “Kyo… I think we should continue our conversation now.”

Instantly, the vocalist’s eyes were on the other man, his frame a little tense as he shifted back slightly so he could pull his leg up between them, slipping his arms around it. “Okay.”

Die gave him a hesitant smile. “First… I want you to know that Aya asked me if you were staying here tonight when I put her to bed. She… well, she’s become really attached to you.”

Kyo gave a little nod. “I know. But I’d like to make one thing perfectly clear before you go down this path, Die. I do not want her emotions toward me to be the reason you do or say anything regarding our… er… involvement with one another.”

“I wouldn’t let her be the reason I make another relationship decision, Kyo, trust me on this. I think we both see how the last one ended.” He sighed, reaching to run his hand through his hair, a nervous gesture he couldn’t really control. “I… well… I’ve been thinking about my own feelings regarding you lately. And I know for sure that I do have feelings for you beyond those of friendship.” He clasped his hands in front of himself, staring down at them. “And I’m definitely attracted to you.”

Kyo shifted a bit uncomfortably on the couch. He hadn’t been expecting to discuss that far into it and just the idea that Die found him sexually appealing put him in an awkward sort of mood. Did he tell him how very attracted he was as well? Did he keep his mouth shut? Should he say thank you? He wasn’t really sure what was going on in that respect and he sighed softy, fidgeting slightly in his seat. “If you’re trying to ask if my feelings have changed… they haven’t.” He looked up into Die’s eyes and gave him a soft smile. “Three years and I still love you.” He looked away, uncomfortable with using that word, so many years of being told it wasn’t a word that was meant to be actually used… but it needed to be said.

Die looked about equally as uncomfortable with having the conversation, shifting around in his seat a few times. Finally, he quietly offered, “I um… I’ve honestly never been in a relationship with a man… not a full one anyway. But I’d really like to try with you… if you still want something like that…” he looked so unsure of himself, his brow furrowed slightly, making it obvious he was utterly and entirely lost in having this conversation to start with.

Kyo gave him a little grin. “Die...” once the other was looking up at him, he reached and took his hands with his own, clasping them tightly. “I do want to be with you, all I ask is that you wait until it’s all official with the paperwork, okay? I don’t want you to violate what I know you’re so staunchly against in any way. No way for it to look like cheating at all, okay?”

Die nodded, looking relieved. “Okay… good. I just… I didn’t want you to think I wasn’t interested. I mean… you’ve been hanging out with Gara a lot and I just…” he trailed off, giving a half-hearted shrug.

“He’s interested in me, but… it’s not a feeling I can return with him, so don’t worry about that. We’re just friends.” Kyo patted Die’s hand and then let go of it, sitting back against the couch again.

“Ah…” Die squirmed a little again and then flopped back, pushing both hands into his hair, stretching as he yawned, his hips pushing up, his back cracking a little bit.

Kyo glanced over at the other, watching his lean body arch up from the couch, having to catch a little groan, his eyes instantly going to Die’s crotch, longing to touch him in a different sort of way welling up inside him. He swallowed hard, looking away, and then laughed. “You’re doing that on purpose to see how I respond, aren’t you?”

Die settled back and gave him a sheepish look. “Maybe.”

“Smooth… real fucking smooth.” Kyo crossed one leg over the other and shook his head. “Let me assure you my dick is already attracted to you, you don’t need to test the waters out… and frankly, until I’m allowed to touch you, I’d prefer it if you didn’t taunt me.” He glanced at Die. “I’ve been celibate almost as long as you have, buddy.”

Die flushed a little and nodded, glancing back at the TV just as the two remaining characters began to dry hump one another against a crumbling building. He did a double-take and then looked away from the screen, clearing his throat. “Please tell me you’re not on the slow track once we are allowed to date?”

Kyo let out a laugh. “Please… Die, if you really want to look at it that way… we sort of already have been. I mean, I watch Aya for you while you work and you watch her while I work. We’ve been taking her everywhere together and you were living with me up until today. And now I’m sitting here rather than at home, watching a movie with you.” He shrugged. “It’s just not official and we’re not… touching.” He shifted again. “And if we keep talking about this, my resolve is going to crumble. Let’s not do something that either of us will regret when it comes down legally, okay?”

Die reached over and gently squeezed Kyo’s thigh before shifting away to his end of the couch. “Sorry… I just…” he shook his head, “been too long.”

Kyo nodded a little. “I know. Me, too. But two months isn’t the end of the world.” He glanced up at him and grinned. “Besides… it’ll make it that much more sweet, won’t it?”

Die chuckled, his eyes back on the screen, the couple there obviously having completed their session off-screen, laying together on a pile of clothing, looking blissful as a zombie creeped toward them, the pair unaware. “It had better.”

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Kyo lay across his couch, his head and arms hanging slightly off the side, one leg over the side, the other across the back of the couch. His eyes were fixated on his television screen, the upside down version of two men going pretty hard at one another displayed across the screen. His jeans were open, his hand fisted over his cock as he jerked himself furiously, his hips thrusting up into his own touch every so often.

Around him lay evidence of the last session, the open bottle of lube on the coffee table, the used tissues wadded up in the floor beside the couch and the obvious stain of where he’d gotten some cum on his pants right next to the zipper. He groaned as the pair on the screen switched positions, the bottom straddling the other and sinking down on his cock from that position. “Oh gods,” he hissed out, his hips straining upward as he jerked himself faster. His free hand slid up to his neck, pressing harshly against his windpipe, cutting off his breath as his wrist snapped frantically over his cock. His eyes rolled back in his head as he lost it, a strangled sound exiting his mouth as he spurted across his abdomen.

A moment later, he went completely slack, his hand slipping through the mess on his stomach as he panted for breath, a wild sort of look in his eyes. “Fuck!” He let out a soft laugh, rolling off the couch, and quickly starting to mop up his mess with a wad of tissues. He fastened up his pants and quickly went about getting the tissues tossed into the trash can. He re-capped the lube and tossed it back on the coffee table for another day. He flicked the TV onto a different channel, done with the porn channel for the time being, and settled back on the couch, fastening his belt buckle.

The sound of Die’s guitar drifted through the air and he glanced at his phone, seeing it light up with Die’s grinning face and his number across the screen. He picked it up and flicked the answer option, putting it to his ear. “You have impeccable timing, Die, you know that?”

A soft grunt came from the other end of the phone and then, “Aya! Good grief, you need to be careful where you crawl! That hurts daddy, okay?” Aya’s voice drifted across the phone line, “Sorry dada!”

Die sighed into the phone and then offered, “Sorry, Kyo… just got nutted by my child.” He let out a laugh and then a soft hum. “What was this about timing?”

Kyo flushed a bit and plucked some imaginary lint off his pants, tossing it to the floor. “Nothing. So… what’s up?”

“I just wanted to let you know… I got the papers today. Everything’s official.”

Kyo was silent for a long moment. “That’s excellent. Did it all come out the way it was supposed to?”

“Yup. Nothing extra owed and my lawyer took his portion of payment from Di, apparently he worked something in there that due to my grief, I needed my expenses paid.” He laughed. “Works out really well for me in the end.”

“Sounds like it. I’m glad you sort of came out on top of it all. That woman was an evil hag.” Kyo flopped his head back and stared up at the ceiling, giving a wide yawn. “So… I assume that means she’s history unless Aya wants to see her?”

“Yeah, pretty much. And so far, when I’ve offered to let Aya go and see her, she’s told me she didn’t want to go. I’ll keep giving her the option, but I somehow doubt her opinion on the matter is going to change until she’s much older. She told me the other night that mama was a mean lady…” he sighed, “I guess she’d been seeing me… upset… and I didn’t know it.”

“Mmm… yeah, she’s an observant child. And you know what they say, sometimes a child knows best on things.” He smiled softly, thinking as to how Aya had pretty much begged him to be around more often when everything had come crashing down around her and Die. “Which reminds me… I got her a little penguin plush. It’s bright blue and I’m certain she’s going to love it.”

Die chuckled. “You spoil her.”

“Only because it’s so easy.” Kyo grinned, standing up and heading into the bathroom and starting to wash his hands. “So…” he didn’t really know how to bring it up, but he was sure Die was calling him to basically tell him everything was finalized for one main reason.

A low rumble issued from the other end of the phone, one of Die’s usual thoughtful sounds. “Hnnn… so, indeed.” He sniffed a little and then, softly, “Aya, daddy needs a minute, please go play in your bedroom?” The vague sounds of Aya saying something drifted across the phone and then the sound of a door shutting came before Die cleared his throat. “Sorry… I didn’t think this was a child-oriented discussion.”

“Yeah… probably not.” Kyo huffed out a soft breath as he yanked at his pants a little and then settled again. “Die, I don’t even know where to start on this. I mean…” he swallowed, “I know where we stand… I think.”

“Kyo?”

“Yes?”

Die chuckled. “You’re floundering. Just let me talk for a moment.”

“Yeah… sure.” Kyo pressed one hand over his face in an attempt to hide his grin at the fact that Die had become almost adorably blunt with him over the past few months.

“Alright. So… we pretty much agreed once it was finalized we could be official and I still very much want that. The only question is how we present this to everyone else. I mean… Aya’s the easy one. She asks where you’re at when you’re not here and uh…” he coughed and then chuckled, “she actually flat-out asked me if I loved you the other day and then told me she knew you loved me.”

Kyo pushed himself up off the couch, going to the kitchen to start fiddling with heating up some water for tea. “I told you… children are observant as fuck.” He paused after placing the kettle on the stove. “Die… what did you tell her?”

There was a lengthy pause and then Die barely breathed out his response across the line, “That l loved you more than you could ever imagine.”

A pleased smile slid across Kyo’s face as he turned on the burner and went to lean against the adjacent counter. “And you have no idea how fucking good that makes me feel,” Kyo murmured, rubbing one hand through his short, black hair.

“I have a bit of an idea,” Die replied, something clanking on the line and then the sound of a washing machine turning on sounding through the phone.

Kyo was silent for a moment and once he was satisfied Die wasn’t going to be the one to actually ask the necessary question, he cleared his throat. “Asking this across the phone is not really what I had in mind all the years ago when I first fell for you… but… Die, will you uh… officially be my boyfriend?”

Die let out a gleeful sort of laugh and then replied, “Of course I will be your boyfriend, pumpkin-face.”

“Andou Daisuke, if you ever call me that again, I will have your nuts crushed intentionally.” Kyo was grinning from ear-to-ear though, his threat mostly empty, though he was shaking his head at the idea of the other using pet names on him.

“Understood.” Die let out a surprised sound and then laughed. “Aya! What on earth?” There was the hushed sound of the girl’s voice and Die’s murmured replies and then Die sighed. “She… was not in the other room. And she wants to talk to you.”

Kyo let out a choked laugh and quickly removed the whistling kettle from the stove, pouring himself a mug of hot water. “Kids will be kids. And yeah, I’ll talk to her.”

A moment later, Kyo’s ear was filled with Aya’s sweet little voice, “Kyo?”

“Yes, Aya?” He added a tea bag to his mug and began to dunk it up and down in the hot water.

“Does this mean you’ll be like… my second daddy?” Her little voice sounded so hopeful it almost broke Kyo’s heart.

He shifted slightly and stared down at the counter-top, not sure how he should respond. “I… Aya, adult relationships are complicated. I care a lot about your father and I would be honored to have you consider me a second… daddy… but I want you to know that there’s a possibility things might not work out between us. We’re trying this out and I really, really want it to work, so does Die, but there’s always a possibility it won’t.”

“Like it didn’t with mommy?”

Kyo winced a little and settled his hip against the counter. “Sort of. I won’t do things like she did and I won’t intentionally hurt him. But sometimes people just aren’t compatible.” He thought about it for a second and then offered, “It’s like your unicorn. He likes your panda, right? But at first you had him play with dolly and dolly didn’t like him, yes?”

“No, dolly didn’t like him. But panda likes him.”

“Right. So I hope that me and Die are like panda and unicorn and not like unicorn and dolly. But there’s a possibility I could just be another dolly.” He felt like he was getting into muddled territory and he stood there with his hand pressed over his eyes, his expression somewhat comical as he struggled to make her understand his point.

“Okay. But… I still love dolly, even if unicorn doesn’t.” She sounded so sincere that Kyo had to smile.

“And I’m sure dolly loves you.” He paused and then offered, “Aya?”

“Yes?”

“I care a lot about you, too. Just so you know. Not just your daddy.”

She let out a gleeful little squeal and then the phone made some strange noises before Die’s voice came across the line. “Kyo?”

“Hey.”

“She sounded really pleased.” He let out a little laugh. “What… exactly happened?”

“Well… I told her that we’re trying out our relationship and I hope it works, but it might not. I didn’t want her to get too invested and then it not work and it crush her, you know?”

Die grunted a little. “She’s already invested in you, Kyo. Trust me on this.” The sound of the back glass door sliding shut came across the line and then the sound of a lighter and a cigarette being lit. “She loves you. She told me as much last night.”

Kyo chewed his lip a little and then sniffed. “I know. And Die?”

“Mmm?”

“Put out that cigarette right now. You started that habit back up because of fuck-face. Don’t let her ruin your vow to stop.”

Die heaved out a sigh. “Fine… it’s out. It was the last one anyway.”

“Better be.”

The sound of gravel crunching underfoot came across the phone and then Die chuckled. “So does this mean I can finally touch you?”

“God I fucking hope so.” Kyo let out a breathy laugh. “This has been killing me. Knowing you want me and not being allowed to show you how I feel… fuck, Die.” He took a sip of his drink. “I’ve been jacking off constantly trying to satisfy myself.” He added a tiny bit of lemon to his tea and then smirked. “It’s not really working.”

“Mmm… well I think I can help with that next time we have an ‘us’ night.”

“And when will that be?” Kyo practically purred out across the line.

“Wednesday?” Die huffed out a soft laugh. “And trust me, I’ll be leaving Aya at my mom’s place for the night.”

“Good call. Nothing like an embarrassing situation, hmm?”

“Definitely something I could do without.”

Kyo wet his lips a little and then quietly offered, “Die? I’m going to suck your fucking cock dry and then fuck you into next week.” With a smirk, he murmured, “Sleep on that thought… lover.” He pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call, throwing back his head an chuckling. “Finally… fucking finally!”

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday. Usually such a dull day, halfway through a work-week, nothing particularly exciting about such a day. But this particular Wednesday was something else entirely. This Wednesday was everything Kyo had ever dreamed of.

Die had arrived around eight in the evening at Kyo’s apartment, dressed in a nice silk shirt and a pair of Chrome Hearts jeans that Kyo had never seen him wear before. He’d handed Kyo a single daffodil, telling him it represented hope for their future. And that had just been the beginning of how adorable everything was.

They’d gone to a classy little restaurant and Die had rented out a special room in the back for them to have dinner together, the pair of them left alone after the wait-staff had departed. Kyo had sat right next to Die the entire time, pressed hip-to-hip with him, the pair teasing one another the entire time.

Once dinner had been completed, they’d taken a brief walk through a nearby park, the pair acting as though it were simply a friendly walk though they both knew otherwise.

When they’d arrived back at Die’s home, Kyo had been a bit surprised that Die hadn’t immediately jumped him. Instead, they had settled down to watch a movie together, Die keeping Kyo pulled tight against himself, tucked between his thighs. It was only when the movie was halfway through that Die finally made an advance on him. At long last, Die’s hand shifted down from his belly, slowly slipping past his belt buckle and then lightly trailed his fingertips over the bulge in the other’s jeans. Not long after, his mouth came to press against Kyo’s neck, lips moving over the flesh there, lightly kissing and sucking, though not enough to leave a mark.

Kyo groaned, his hips arching up, one hand snagging a handful of Die’s hair and hanging on. “Hnng… Die,” he breathed out, licking his lips as the other’s fingers finally closed over his groin, cupping and kneading lightly at the area. “God, stop playing with me. Just do it. I need you.”

Die let out a soft moan, both arms slipping around Kyo’s body, his hands unfastening Kyo’s belt, popping the button open, and then lowering his zipper. His teeth lightly grazed Kyo’s neck as he slid his hand inside and clasped it around his cock, freeing it from his pants. He slowly began to move his hand over him, working him into full arousal, his eyes paying rapt attention to what he was doing.

Kyo arched up into his touch, his behind leaving the seat for a moment. “Die….” His free hand gripped Die’s leg harshly as he stared down at what Die’s hand was doing to his cock. He’d longed to see this sight for so long, wanted to watch Die’s tattooed hand wrap around his cock and pleasure him for long enough that he was sure he was going to lose it just from this. He tugged harshly on Die’s hair again, a loud groan leaving him as Die’s other hand began to lightly fondle his sac, the guitarist’s mouth working wonders on his neck.

Die nipped lightly at the skin. “Just accept it, Kyo… I want to watch you first.” He pressed his lips between the junction of neck and shoulder, sucking harder there, knowing he was marking Kyo and not caring. The other could wear his mark for a few days while they were recording. He nipped again and picked up his pace on Kyo’s length, watching his hand lovingly caress the flesh. The weight of his cock in his hand felt so much better than his own, just so very _right_. He groaned softly, nipping again and then pushing his own hips forward, letting Kyo feel his arousal as he pushed it against his back.

“Fuck,” Kyo bit out, caught between wanting to push back against Die to feel his cock and push up into his hand to get more from what he was giving him. “Sweet Jesus,” he hissed out, his fingers scraping over Die’s thigh. “I’m… oh _shit_!” His hips finally snapped forward, plunging his dick into Die’s fist with a groan. “I’m gonna.... Oh Gods!”

Die let out a soft growl, the hand holding Kyo’s balls slipping down under them, lightly caressing the short expanse of skin there and then flicking over Kyo’s entrance. 

Kyo’s hips immediately bucked again as he was hurdled over the edge, his cum spurting out across Die’s hand and his own belly as he damn near screamed.

“That’s right, baby… Gods, just like that. Fucking cum. Yes.” Die turned his head and blatantly licked up the entire side of Kyo’s neck. “You sexy bitch.”

Kyo sort of collapsed against him, his hand now clutching Die’s as the other continued to move it over his dick with feather-light touches, purposely teasing him. “Oh Gods, Die....” He let out a soft laugh. “I haven’t felt that good in a very long time.”

Die chuckled. “Mmm… and I haven’t been this goddamned aroused in just as long.” He pushed his hips up against Kyo’s back, humping him for a moment, just staring at what he was doing. “Unnngggh! I want to fuck so badly.”

Kyo shifted a little bit, debating something, and then finally offered, “I normally like to be the one… giving. But I think, for you, I could do a little of both if you’d prefer it like that.” He tilted his head back and tried to get a good look at Die’s face.

Die groaned, his hands slipping to Kyo’s hips and holding on tight as he ground against him. “I can guarantee it won’t take long,” he let out a laugh. “Been too fucking long.”

Kyo pushed himself up from the couch, turning around to face his lover, pushing his pants down his legs and letting them pool in the floor at his feet. He gave Die a sultry sort of look and then pulled his shirt off as well, tossing it aside. “Then come and fucking get me, Daisuke.” With that, he turned and stalked off toward the bedroom, making sure to give Die a very good look at his ass as he did so.

Die let out a loud moan, pushing himself up off the couch and immediately unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it on the floor and following after him as he unfastened his pants. He stepped into the bedroom to find Kyo sprawled out on his bed, lube already open on the bed, his fingers working in and out of his body quickly. “Sweet Gods.” Die quickly got rid of the rest of his clothing, slipping onto the bed between Kyo’s legs and lightly running his hands over Kyo’s thighs, watching what he was doing.

“Die… get a fucking condom on because I _need_ you to fuck me the moment I’m done with this,” Kyo hissed out, frantically fucking himself with his fingers, his hips bucking, his cock already half hard from his actions.

The guitarist was quick to pull out a single condom from the drawer, unwrapping it and tossing the foil in the garbage before rolling it over his cock. He groaned as he jerked himself, watching Kyo finger-fuck himself. After a moment, he abandoned his efforts, grabbing the lube and slathering a good amount over his dick. “Fuck, Kyo… I need you. Now.”

Kyo pulled his fingers free, laying back, welcoming Die as he covered his smaller body with his own. He hooked one leg over his hip and bucked upward toward him. The moment the guitarist’s length slid inside him, he let out a loud groan, his back arching as he took him like they were meant to be together in such a way.

Die groaned as Kyo’s tightness enveloped him. He slid one arm around his waist, the other supporting him as he began to move. He simply couldn’t wait; he’d already spent far too long waiting on this to start with. He gasped as he started to move faster, the slick sound of his cock plunging in and out of the vocalist’s body sending thrills through him. He pressed his lips against Kyo’s shoulder and then across to his Adam’s apple, actually sucking on the protrusion there as he fucked Kyo for all he was worth.

“Yes, Die… oh Gods, yes. Give it to me!” Kyo threw back his head and arched into Die’s touches, allowing the other to fully use him as he needed. “Oh _fuck_!” He laid there beneath him, desperation seeping from his every word, his every action as the other filled him again and again. And when Die’s hand clasped his once-again hardened member, he couldn’t help but almost scream in pleasure. The combination of Die fucking him and stroking him off was overwhelming and the scent of their union drove him just as crazy.

True to his word, Die couldn’t last very long. It was only a few more thrusts before he strained upward, his back rigid, the long, lean lines of his body taut as he shuddered and thrust those last few times. “O-oh! Kyo,” Die breathed out, his orgasm silent save those few words.

The entire time, Die never stopped stroking him, his wrist working quickly to bring Kyo to his end. Kyo let out a strangled cry, his hips snapping up and then pumping frantically a few times as he came for the second time that night. He let out something close to a sob as he came down from it, Die milking him dry. “Yes… oh fucking yes.”

Breathless, they both collapsed in a heap, the pair of them curling up tight against one another, hands and mouths exploring.

It was almost an hour before either of them spoke again and when they did, it was Kyo. “This is the only time I’ll probably ever be able to say this out loud… but, Die… I love you.”

Die’s fingers caressed lightly over Kyo’s cheek and he smiled softly down at his lover. “I love you, too.”

**The End**


End file.
